Some Call It Love
by Steve Zissou
Summary: Some call it love, others infatuation, even some call it stupid and immature. 100 chapters and 100 moments on love between various Harry Potter pairs. Reviews Wanted, Suggestions for Couples Wanted. NarcissaArthur up, LilyJames soon.
1. Harry and Ginny

**A/N:** The start of an idea I got, once more from fanfic100. I might use some of those prompts, or make up my own. I might just.. do whatever. Anyhow, my whole idea is to write a good 100 drabbles or so on couples in the HP universe. They won't always fit in a perfect story, I might pair Harry with Ginny one drabble, then Ginny with Draco the next. You never know…o.o; Surprise! Anyhow, enjoy.

Oh yes, and I will take suggestions on what couples to write about. Just review and let me know who you want to see! I'll do my best if inspiration hits!

* * *

001. Harry and Ginny

They say love is old magic, so powerful that even Voldemort won't be able to stop it. Harry couldn't just laugh this off, Harry had to agree in complete awe of this magic. You see, Harry was saved by love. His mum said something like, stop in the name of love and she did it. She stopped death from taking Harry. That's why he can't help but make these dumb cheesy remarks to Ginny. He can't help but say, oh baby our love is so strong and oh Ginny girl our love is stronger than his hate. She can't help but laugh sometimes and then, he is catching her off guard with a pillow. Feathers are caught by her red red hair and he laughs now calling her medusa. It's war, and feathers flying and glasses being flung off his face with a good whack of her own pillow. It's war, but it's love and he knows it's what they got.


	2. Oliver and Katie Mr and Mrs Wood

**A/N:** Oliver and Katie for this chapter! Just playing around with how I present these drabbles… this one is a good one.

* * *

Sometimes Oliver looks at the night sky and swears he see's someone smiling down on him. He has only ever told his Mother this because she understands, she sees the smile too. He catches her staring up at the sky with such a smile and he just _knows_ she is seeing Oliver's dad in the sky.

His Father was a man of the sky, a man light as a feather and quick as a hummingbird. He was known for catching snitches in less than a minute. His Father once said he had caught his Mother's heart faster than any snitch in his lifetime. He used to tell Oliver such stories of the love he and his Mother shared. Stories of daring midnight visits to the Ravenclaw common room and risking-it-all trips to the Quidditch pitch four in the morning for a moment alone to watch the sun rise. Oliver's father was what girls called romantic and dreamy, but above all he was what girls called 'in-love reaaaal bad.

Oliver's Father was in love until his last dieing breath, and that was when Oliver was only seven. Oliver always wanted to love like his Father. So, he waited for years until he found the girl he wanted to share four in the morning sunrises with. He waited and waited, then he found her and he loved her more than Quidditch, which was saying something.

When Oliver proposes to Katie, he is bent on one knee and he says: Katie, can you see the stars smiling at us? She is crying all over the place but manages a peek at the sky and nods fervently. He laughs and kisses her finger were a diamond rests. He says, that's my Da' and he's giving us our blessing.


	3. Ron and Hermione

**A/N**: A requested Ron/Hermione. I've never written them before! Hey well, most of these pairs will be new to me. Hope it satisfies.

* * *

When he said 'I love you' he meant every word of it. He meant the 'I' part because he couldn't explain to her enough that it was he who sent her flowers for the past four Mondays. He really meant the 'love' part because he couldn't help but want to kiss her all over even when she was being a know-it-all and a bossy show off. He really really really meant the 'you' because he had worked so hard to let her know without really saying those three scary words and it got mixed up and messed up because she thought it was all for some other girl.

When she said this to him, that she thought the flowers were for the other girl in her office, he groaned and said '**_I_** love you!' then he said even louder 'I **_love _**you!' and then he even shouted it so the whole world could hear it, so it wouldn't get mixed up at all, 'I love **_YOU_**!'

The tips of his ears were as red as his hair. So were her cheeks. She groaned and said something along the lines of why didn't you tell me earlier, Ron! And he happened to reply, while inching closer and closer to her, I did, in our sixth year, don't you remember, Hermione? She had nodded dumbly because she _had_ remembered but wasn't sure if that was such a good thing to dwell upon until now. She also found it was okay she couldn't speak because Ron was filling the silence with a kiss.


	4. Severus and Lily

**A/N**: I had a hard time with this. I sort f like it, sort of don't. Still.. may be more of this couple in future chapters if I can figure out how I'd like to write them.

* * *

He liked to fool himself into thinking she was daydreaming about him. It was a silly thought because he could tell her glance was in the direction of James, as he was a seat ahead of her. It was always discreet enough that if James were ever to get some brains, he wouldn't notice unless she wanted it so. Severus had brains, plenty of them to know her head was in the clouds and not in transfiguration. He knew she had brains too, because sometimes she said the smartest things and the whole class praised her, even Severus. Though his praise was often mistaken as jealousy in the way he eyed her. He was being discreet too, you see.

He prided himself on his own amazing ability to observe without being known. He could watch her all day and no one, not even the bright Lily Evans, would be the wiser. For a good few months he was patient and found that watching satisfied him for the time being. He could use his time to gather his wits to charm her eventually, and until then he made sure she never knew what plans he was making in his mind. He called her names and he refused her friendship because honestly, that was how you went about it right? He never admitted his inexperience could get in the way.

Then came the day of approach and his head was held high, his shoulders were back and he walked as a new man, knowing, or at least assuming, how the day would go once he proclaimed to Lily the words of his heart. He was just waiting for it... waiting for Transfiguration and then he'd walk right up to her and say:

"Lily, come on... cut class"

No, he wouldn't say that. Severus had been taking a turn to make it to the class on time when he heard those words. He didn't stop for the world but he felt a glance from over a pair of spectacles and then he heard whispering as he passed the couple pressed against the wall. "Don't, James."

"Fine.. fine.. but cut class with me?"

A sigh, a giggle, muffled by lips he supposed and then as he entered the class a soft "Yes, oh all right.. you leave first though, It'll look better if I pretend I'm sick"

Severus stepped into the room with his books pressed tight against his hip. A spare bit of parchment fell, unbeknownst to him, from his clutch. Lily followed behind five minutes later sniffling and coughing loudly into her hand. In her other hand she held a bit of parchment which she placed on Severus' table before taking her own seat. Surprise flooded his sallow face and as she was dismissed for hacking rather loudly, he opened to see what this was.

_Start with a smile.  
_

_Lily, I've been thinking, we are alike you and I..._

_Don't rush, mention her hair.._

They were notes he took on what to say for his approach. Scrawled beneath his messy words was one single sentence in flowing calligraphy.

_You should've told me earlier- L.E._


	5. Narcissa and Arthur

A/N: My friend Leela requested this one... I like it sort of, I might work on another version of their love. Enjoy.

* * *

The only time Narcissa ever wanted to be like a muggle was when she read Rome and Juliet. No one knows this, for she would never admit such treacherous words. The words and thoughts of the muggle tragedy are written on her heart where even Lucius can't read them. Only one other has ever been able to read her heart, but now her core is so mangled that not even her precious son could decipher what is truth and what is lie written by Lucius himself.

The one truth that Narcissa recalls clearly to this day, that is still written boldly on her heart is this:

She would have liked to be Juliet because she died before the real tragedy of love occured.

The real tragedy for Juliet would've been if she had pushed Romeo away like a smart girl. If Juliet was smart, like Narcissa once prided her self on being, she then would've understood real tragedy was never falling into love.

Narcissa was pushed into love, never having the chance to take the first steps her self. She knows she will die alone (for this War will kill Lucius) and filled with regret. For her Romeo did exist, but Narcissa pushed Arthur away even when he was the only one who could ever read her heart. Now no one can read her heart and Narcissa alone keeps that truth and ache to be like that muggle Juliet so very deep in the turmoil that is her core.


End file.
